


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Liazaaz Vador

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [54]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Kinuk'aaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language lyrics for the song "Liazaaz Vador" from Syfy'sDefiance.
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Liazaaz Vador

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics: David J. Peterson

Great alpha, defender of the pack,

TRANSLATION  
 _Liazaaz vador, gak'epik gason,_

Drop your blade, lie yourself upon the warm earth.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hub uraz rasiits, panots nok lihon._

The Great Family needs you, hark!

TRANSLATION  
 _Deziat vador gavuvuuraz, ot!_

The new alpha will escort you to the boundary (of the afterlife).

TRANSLATION  
 _Liazaaz vavaas k'uts'vaved'z k'ahot._


End file.
